Escuela de demonios y angeles
by Nasha696
Summary: Siempre dicen que las guerras son terribles, Pues, Es la verdad… Pero que pasaría si a un general se le ocurriera invocar a un demonio… Y el no fue el único que invoco a demonio ¡Espera!, Tambien ANGELES! /oc, se necesitan oc's/


bueno... etto... soy nueva en esto, asi que ojala les guste mi intento de fic XD

-Creo que la única opción para ganar esto es llamar a ese demonio…- El general le hablo a un soldado, El cual abrió los ojos

-Hablas de Skouro Thanatos?-El general asintió…-Pero… Sabe que costara la vida suya y la de sus camaradas no?

-Es un riesgo que debemos correr…-El general con determinación hablo, fue a buscar un libro donde había hechizos… de magia negra, comenzó a recitarlo y alrededor de el, comenzó a salir un vapor de color negro y rojo

-¿señor… están bien allí dentro?-Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules entro sin tocar la puerta y vio ese tipo de humo, El cual la ataco y entro en ella

-¡Perfecto!, Este cuerpo es perfecto-La chica que tenia el cabello negro se volvió blanco-¿Qué es lo que necesitan de mi?

-Acaba con esos que intentan robar nuestra tierra, oh gran demonio-el general sintió que la chica se acercaba a el con la mirada fija en el

-¡No me digan asi, Me hacen parecer demasiado vieja!-Los generales se sorprendieron- Bueno, Lo hare… Pero, me daras tu ojo y además tu alma-Sonrio, haciendo que el general temblara levemente-

-¿mi vida… no?-La chica tomo su cabeza y el general pensó lo peor

-…Sigue como vas, Y jamas podras librarte de mi…-La chica solto la cabeza de el y busco algo para colocarse, Encontro una capa negra y se la coloco, luego saco unas alas y salio de ahí

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Dijo un soldado, No vio nada, Pero al instante que se dio vuelta, La chica de cabello blanco asesino al soldado y vio su sangre, Algo dentro de ella se rompió, Un cadena que se había roto, Por lo que su mano cubierta en sangre la lamio-Hah-La chica lamio su mano llena de sangre- Puede ser haber algo mas hermoso Que los gritos humanos…-Solto su capa de color negro y dejo a la vista el cabello blanco con ojos rojos- no lo creo…-

-¿Quién eres tu?, Estas estorbando no vez que estamos tratando de recuperar nuestra tie…-La chica miro al soldado, el cual comenzó a doblarse con dolor

-Soy…-Penso -…Yukiko …-Saco a la vista unas garras largas y atravezo el corazón del soldado

-Monstruo ¡Muere!-Los soldados comenzaron a disparar, Pero en todos los disaparos fallaban, Ya que las balas por algún motivo ni siquiera la rozaban, Camino mientras con un "La, La, La" un poco tétrico-¿Qué demo- Los solados murireron al instante que ella movio sus manos, Algunos asfixiados, Otros con ataques cardiacos y otros con cortes en las piernas y luego un disparo, En todo eso, Un chico de cabello negro vio toda la masacre y lloro con fuerza

-¿eh…?-miro atrás de ella y vio que el niño rezaba par que no matara a su padre el cual lo tenia con cortes en sus piernas y ya estaba por dispararle, La cadena en su cabeza sono, Y se agarro la cabeza-¡NO; NO NO! SOLO DAME UNOS MINUTOS MAS!, DEJAME MATAR A ESTE Y NADA MAS!-la cadena tintineo y ella volvió a la normalidad, Solto a el padre de ese chico y le curo un poco las heridas mas graves- ¡Lo siento mu…cho…-El soldado era un sacerdote que no dudo en colocarle un collar rojo con una esfera azul que parecía contener algo, ya que se movia, Ella comenzó a retorcerse y el sacerdote corrió lejos con su hijo

-Hijo, Esto que vas a ver, Es un exorcismo… Sacare ese demonio de ahí… o lo elimino o forma parte de ella…-La chica comenzó a tener un cabello gris y sus ojos ahora eran morados-Se fusiono… Imposible, Un demonio o muere o se va, Jamas se fusiona… ¿Qué tipo de demonio es este?... Es fuerte, Si lo es… De eso estoy seguro… Pero, Es ¿bueno?-El chico que antes lloraba ahora miraba a la chica en el suelo, la cual tenia sus manos en su cabeza y era mas pequeña, tendría unos 10 años, Al igual que el

-Papa, Mira… Esa chica, ahora es igual a mi-El chico de cabello negro y ojos azul zafiro comenzó a acercarse a ella, Ella al percatarse de eso, Se sento y quiso escapar- Espera, No te hare nada…

-¿Quién eres, donde estamos…. ¿Quien soy?-Pregunto a el chico mientras lloraba- ¿Dónde esta mama y papa?

-…Yo soy tu hermano, y el es nuestro padre-Apunto al el sacerdote que sonreía, Tenia agua bendita, No la mataria, Pero al igual que el agua caliente, La quemaría un poco, lo suficiente para que el escapara junto a su hijo

-¿Papa?...-Pregunto mirando a el soldado- ¿Qué paso aquí?...

-Eso, Es mejor que no lo sepas…-Al ver sus ojos noto que ahora tenia brillo en sus ojos, Por lo que no podía ser un demonio total, Solto la botella de agua bendita, Y tomo en brazos a la pequeña- Bueno, Ahora vámonos…- Esta guerra no fue una "normal" fue una entre, demonios, angeles y humanos, por ahora los humanos ganaron, pero… aquel sacerdote no sabia que esa chica no fue la única que se fusiono con un humano…

Si los demonios pueden fusionarse, Los angeles también…desde ahora… Una guerra comenzara… una que decidirá quien en realidad merece vivir en la tierra…

-Me llamo Ryu…-le dijo a la chica y ella sonrio

-Soy…-Una voz dijo un nombre- Yukiko… Tu hermana…

-_Vaya… asi que esta chica se fusiono- _ Una voz de abuela le hablaba a el rey de los inframundos

-Si, Pero no fue la única… Varios demonios fuertes se fusionaron… Y angeles también…-El rey miraba a a chica- Pequeña hija… vuelves nacer por tercera vez… pero… no te preocupes… la tercera es la vencida… viviras y los humanos te temerán, Los angeles nos temerán…

-¡Señor!-Un pequeño niño llego-¡Nos informaron que un angel poderoso escapo del cielo… y es ese chico!-Apunto a Ryu…

-¿Arcangel?-Sonrio el mayor- Asi que te compadeciste de aquel chico…-

*Spoiler*

-Bienvenida a Swett amoris-

-¿¡QUE ES ESTO?!

-Espera… Tu eres…-

-Somos unos demonios-

-Imposible, esto no puede estar pasando-

-"_Deja que controle tu cuerpo, y salvare a tus amigos"-_

-Ellos son la salvación-

-No solo los demonios se fusionan…-

..  
.

Bueno… eso es el prologo… y como verán, necesito OCS, por favor si les gustaría participar, Dejenme su Oc en un Review

Nombre: (Antes y despues)

Edad:

Caracteristicas físicas: Como son normalmente (Su forma demoniaca o angelical)

C. Psicologicas: Como son normalmente (Su forma demoniaca o angel)

Demonio o angel:

Extra

Chico:

Nathaniel: (Demonio de las guerras)*Y arroja sillas! XCC* /ocupado/

Lisandro: (Demonio de amor)

Castiel: (Mestizo del demonio de la rebeldia y el angel de la amabilidad) *It's mine -_-* /ocupado/

Armin: (Demonio de la pereza)

Jade: (Angel de las flores)

Dake: (demonio de la perversión)

Ryu: (Angel de la curacion)

Kentin: (Angel de la valentía)

Aqui les dejare el de mi oc

Nombre: (Antes: Skouro Thanatos) despues: Yukiko /Si se le hace demaciado complicado dejar dos nombres, coloquen uno/

Edad: 17

Caracteristicas fisicas: Es una chica de cabello gris hasta la cintura que mas abajo tiene las puntas blancas, Sus ojos son violetas, mide 1.73 (Forma demoniaca: Su cabello se vuelve completamente blanco hasta los talones, sus ojos rojo carmin sin brillo, tiene 5 tipos de alas, las de pajaro, las de angel, las de demonio, las de murcielago y las de cisne negro, le sale una cola que que en la punta se vuelve puntiaguda)

C. psicologicas: por lo general es muy cerrada, Se la pasa escuchando musica en el patio, arriba de los arboles y en la azotea, Sus amigas conocen como en realidad es: amable, pervertida, y muy buena a la hora de gastar bromas (Forma demoniaca: Es amable y no le gusta matar a la gente sin causa, pero cuando ve sangre escucha una especie de tintineo y olvida de quien es amigo y de quien es enemigo)

Demonio (De la oscuridad): -Puede controlar todos los elementos, -Controla las sombras y crea ejercitos con ellas, -Puede marchitar un bosque entero si ella lo quisiera, -Puede arrebatar la vida y curar heridas graves

Extra: -Cuando escucha el tintineo se libera como es realmente

-Ama el chocolate

-Siempre molesta a sus amigas con el chico que le gusta

Ojo… subiré un capitulo cuando pueda, además tendrán que dejarme un Review en cada capitulo, si no pueden en uno, sera en el otro… Y si no, los sacare del fic y dejare a otro

Mata-nee!, Charlotte!

Pd: las fichas elegidas serán dibujadas por una amiga mia, será en forma humana (Y demonioca/angel)

PD2: Todos los demonios y angeles son poderosos!, no solamente yo!


End file.
